Feels Just Like A Movie
by champagnealec
Summary: "Alec and Magnus get a little too caught up with each other and don't notice the clouds that have rolled in." Malec. A post season two, kissing in the rain trope fanfic.


**I am gonna blame everyone on tumblr for this little drabble and Matt Hastings as well for liking a tweet about Malec kissing in the rain for season three.**

 **I'm also 99% sure Malec will claim this trope in s3, I can feel it.**

 **Small p.s. Yes, I am the same author of "Those Puppy Dog Eyes" "In the Moment's Peace", "Remind Me To Thank Izzy Later", "We're Shining in The Afterglow's Light", "What You've Unlocked In Me" and "We're Here, Alive and Safe", I decided it was time for a change, so I changed my username.**

* * *

They're on the balcony, their spot, admiring the city lights around them, well Alec was admiring the way the city's lights are casting a warm and soft glow over Magnus' face, making him even more beautiful.

Magnus feels Alec's eyes on him and turns his head, seeing Alec staring at him with loving eyes, he smiles softly at him. "Beautiful, huh love?"

"Yeah, you are beautiful," Alec agrees, Magnus feels his smile widen at hearing Alec say this, as his boyfriend wraps an arm around his waist pulling him closer, he cups Magnus' face and they both slowly lean in.

Just then, a crackle of thunder sounds from the sky and the rain begins to fall down upon them a few seconds after the thunder.

They lift their heads up to look at the sky, and let out laughs as the raindrops hit their faces. They put their heads back down, large grins on their faces as they stare lovingly at the other.

Alec strokes Magnus' cheek with his thumb and he leans into his boyfriend's touch, closing his eyes for a brief second, he lets his glamour drop before opening his eyes again. Alec's breathing hitches as he looks into Magnus' beautiful eyes, he loves so much. He closes the distance between them and kisses Magnus, deep and tenderly.

Magnus sighs into the kiss, responding to Alec's kiss, just as tenderly and deep. The rain is falling harder now, and it's beginning to soak them from head to toe, but they're off in their own world, not caring that they are getting soaked.

They pull away from the kiss, to catch their breath, Alec leans his forehead against Magnus', they slowly open their eyes and can't help the smiles that break out across their faces.

"I love you, I love you so much," Alec says, kissing Magnus' lips again.

"I love you too, Alexander." Magnus breathes, after he pulls away from him. Alec's grin grows bigger and he pulls Magnus in for another deep kiss. The kiss lasts longer this time, until the wind blows and they both shiver from the feeling of the wet clothes clinging to their skin. "I think we should head inside, Alexander, as much I love kissing you in the rain, I don't want us to freeze to death."

"Agreed, babe," Alec pecks his lips, moving his hand from Magnus' face down to his hand and laces their fingers together. They stare at each other lovingly, and Alec just can't resist drawing his boyfriend in for another kiss, Magnus lets himself fall into the kiss again, just a few more minutes out in the rain couldn't hurt.

It's about thirty minutes later, when they make it back inside, shivering and dripping water everywhere, Alec announces he's going to draw them a hot bath and is already on his way to their bathroom, beginning to strip off his shirt. Magnus stands there for a second, watching his boyfriend, his heart filled with content and smile on his face.

 _I need to thank whoever invented the kissing in the rain cliche._ Magnus thinks, before he heads towards the bathroom to join Alec.

* * *

 **And here's that little drabble fic I was talking about on tumblr! I'm happy with how it turned out, I wasn't sure about the ending. I have just been under a lot of stress lately. So I hope it's good.**

 **And as for my next fic, it just depends once again on my muse. But here's a small hint for you lovelies, it's gonna be fluffy!**

 **Oh be sure to check out the poll on my profile, to help me decide on which fic should be my first multi-chapter fic for Shadowhunters.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~champagnealec (Formerly Bethan Forever)**


End file.
